A Honeymoon in Paris
by romanticincanada
Summary: Sam and Josie are in Paris and seeing the sights.
1. Default Chapter

**A Honeymoon In Paris**

The wedding was over, the reception spectacular and now the two lovebirds were on their way to the airport.

"Are you ready to see the city of lights and romance, my love?" Sam whispered in her ear.

"As long as I get to see it with you Sam!" Josie whispered her reply, laying her hand over Sam's and giving it a light squeeze!

Sam reached over and kissed her gently on her lips as his hands played with her soft hair. Josie returned the gentle embrace, her hands resting on his chest.

The cab pulled in front of the airport and Sam and Josie grabbed their bags and made their way threw the busy international terminal. Searching for the Air France kiosk, walking side by side, and then Josie said

"There it is Sam, the next one over!"

"Great and look there is no line up, we can go straight to the front."

Walking to the desk, Sam and Josie drop their bags on the conveyor belt. Got their tickets and headed for the terminal.

Once there Sam turned to Josie and kissed her on the cheek. Sitting down he asked.

"Do you want something to drink, Mrs. Coulson?" with a twinkle in his eye.

"A tea would be great Mr. Coulson!" Josie replied teasingly.

"I'll be right back."

A shot time later Sam returned to where Josie was sitting, with a tea and coffee in hand. Quietly he looks over Josie's shoulder to see what she is reading. A wave of joy washes over him as he realizes she is reading one of his favorite plays, _The Merchant of Venice_, by William Shakespeare.

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge? "

"Sam!! You startled me!"

"I love that play, you know. The characterization Shakespeare created for Shylock is amazing."

"I know what you mean. When I first read this, I was shocked to see how even though Shylock is considered the villain of the play; Shakespeare still gives him this one compelling speech that gives him the chance to explain to people that just because he is a Jew, an outsider, he _is_ the same as everyone. All he wants is to have people understand that the way he has been treated by society is reprehensible."

"That was one of the first speeches I learned by heart. Most people think that if they know the major speeches they can impress people, but if you take the time to learn a less known speech, then you can take people by surprise. I mean everyone knows the line I just said, but to recite it from To bait fish with all to And I will better the instruction causes most to take note!

"What is your favorite speech Josie?"

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love, from Hamlet. It came more true when I realized I was in love with you, when I was forced to lie to the man I loved."

Seeing that Josie was getting upset, Sam kissed her lightly and brushed the hair away from her face. Smiling he held her close and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Josie, I always did, even when I was mad at you."

"I love you too Sam."

"Now boarding flight F903 to Paris."

"Well, off we go me lady!"

Sam said, as he guides her to the door, his right hand resting on the small of Josie's back. With a loving smile, Josie follows his direction her head resting on his shoulder.


	2. The Flight

The Flight

Now on the plane, Sam and Josie sit and enjoy their drinks.

"Sam, I can't wait to see Paris. I've never been outside of Illinois." She said her voice full of excitement and a small trace of fear.

"Oh Josie, you'll love it!" Sam said placing a protective arm around his new wife. Looking in her eyes he said, "You have nothing to fear, I know Paris so well, just stay close."

"I'll be staying close, no worry!!" Josie replied flirtingly. "When was the last time you were there?"

"I was there for the 1998 World Cup, when France won against Brazil. It was wild. You should have the parties in the streets that night. I don't think anyway wasn't celebrating." A look for happiness crossed Sam's green eyes, the fond memory was so vivid.

"Oh Sam!" Josie sighed falling a sleep for the rest of the trip.


	3. In Paris At Last

In Paris At Last

Late that Tuesday night, Sam and Josie arrive at the Hôtel Residence Henri IV, in the heart of the city of lights. Sam walks up to the front desk and in perfect French says,

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Colson, we have the 2 person apartment."

"Oh yes!! The newly weds. Welcome to Paris! Let me show you the way!" The older French women answered in her thick accent.

They walked up the marble staircase, of the 19th century home. The deep red coloured tapestries hung over them and Josie couldn't help but smile to the thought that she was actually here in the city she always dreamed of seeing, and to top it off she was with a man she never thought would want to be with her.

Josie held Sam's hand as they reached the room that would be their home for 2 weeks. The old women opened the door and stepped aside and let the young couple in. The room was amazing. The marble fireplace across from the king size four-poster bed. The ceiling was covered with painted frescos. Off to the right was a small kitchenette, with a French-press, toaster, bar fridge and stove.

"Is it to you're liking?" The kind old owner asked.

"C'est Parfect!!!" Josie sighed, with her American accent.

"Well if you have any questions just come and ask me, or Pierre! We are at your service." With that said, she turned to Sam and said in French so Josie wouldn't know, "The Surprise is in the living room!"

"Merci" Sam replied slyly.

And the Old woman was gone.

Sam took Josie in his arms, kissed her lightly.

"Are you happy my love?"

" More then I ever thought possible!!" they kiss again.

"What was all that hush hush about Sam?"

Sam new the time had come for his surprise he had called about days ago to set up.

"Well if you go into the living area, you'll see!" he said with his boy-scout grin!!

A smile of pure joy crossed Josie's small face. She walked as slowly as she could muster to the next room. There on a mahogany coffee sat two-dozen fire and ice roses with a beautiful note written in Sam's had. It read....

"When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes,

I all alone beweep **MY** outcast state,

And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries,

And look upon myself and curse my **FATE**,

Wishing me like to one more rich in hope,

Featured **LIKE** him, like him with friends possessed,

Desiring this man's **ART**, and that man's scope,

With what **I MOST ENJOY** contented least;

Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,

Haply I think on **THEE**, and then my state,

**LIKE** to the lark at break of day arising

From sullen earth, sings **HYMES** at heaven's gate;

For thy **SWEET LOVE** rememb'red such wealth brings

That then I scorn to change **MY STATE** with Kings."

Sonnet XIX

"Oh Sam....." Josie could hardly speak, for the emotions moving through her. A single tear ran down her face. Sam rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, kissing the top of her head.

"Josie I love you so. Please don't cry!"

"I'm crying for love and joy, Sam. I love you completely."

They share a tender moment with each other and decided the time had come to climb into the striking bed and sleep. They now had tomorrow to look forward to.


End file.
